The Dark Alchemist
by shesshomaruslover
Summary: Lisa Bucanon goes to Centrel to settle an old score with our favorite Cornel.But her plans didn't include falling in love..Royoc RR! Sorry. I cant write this story anymore. Marching band is taking too much outta me.I can only do poems now.Sorry


This is my first story so it ain't all that good.But what the hell right? Anyway I told one of my friends I would try to write em a story so...yeah.

Me:I have better things to do with my time...

Ed:No you don't.

Me:Can it shortstack.

Ed:I AM NOT SHORT!

Me:Yeah ya are.Now shut the hell up and do the disclamer.

Ed:grumbles Shesshomarulover does not own Fullmetal Alchemist.But you knew that.

"So,this is the military.."Lisa Bucancon said as she drove up in her _very_ expensive mustang.

Lisa pulled into the parking lot and stepped out of her car.She was 16 and dressed in black boots,black pants and a black tank top with a long black leather trech coat.Lisa is what's known as a Dark Alchemist.Dark Alchemists have the ablitly to change angst,anger,and any negetive emotion into a very powerful weapon.In some caes,a dark alchemist can even use this power to summon creatures to do the dirty work for them.Lisa was just about to enter the building when she heard someone yell "I'M NOT SHORT!"(a/n:three guesses who it is).Lisa just shook her head.She know all to well who it was.The Fullmeatal Alchemist.Peole often called him short.'Cause he is.Lisa walked up to the front door and entered the building.The reason she was here was because she had a score to settle with Mustang.She walked up to Mustang's office door and opened it.Inside she saw Mustang standing behind his desk looking unimpressed by Ed's outbusrt which she heard very clearly in the parking lot.Which by the way is about 10 floors down.Small guy.Big lungs.Lisa also saw Ed red in the face standing infront of the desk panting.(a/n:wonder why?)Ed's younger brother Al aka big-ass suit of armor,in the corner.Mustang looked up and saw Lisa."Lisa!"Mustang ran over to her and took both of her hands in his."Lisa how I have missed you!Will you go out with me?"(a/n:miroku moment)Lisa just gave him the answer she always given him."The day I go out with you is the day Ed's tall enough to ride the roller coasters at the amusement park."There was a pause.Then Ed said very calmy,(a/n:yeah right and michel jacksons black)"STOP CALLIN' ME SHORT!" "Brother,please calm down." Al said trying to calm down Ed.Lisa decided to try to make Ed feel better."Now Ed you aren't short." Mustang decided to play along. "You're right Lisa." Everyone looked at Mustang like he had grown another head."W-w-what?"Ed said his eyes suddenly too big for his head."I said you're not short Ed." Lisa suddenly knew why he was being so nice.So she would go out with him.So Lisa decided to play along."Oh Roy.." Everyone then turned to look at Lisa."I changed my mind I will go out with you.Maybe more."(a/n:i am so evil it ain't funny)Mustang got this big smile on his face.The kind you get when you take a big dose of morphine.Then he stared jumping up and down.Mustang then calmed himself and told everyone to get out.In the hallway Lisa was talking to Ed,(al saw a cat and ran off) about what had happened in Mustang's office."So",Ed began."You're really gonna' go out with him huh?" "Yeah." "Why?" "Because he's sweet, charming, handsome, and everything I want in a man.."Lisa trailed off with a dreamy look in her eyes...and then started laughing.Ed soon joined her.They both wiped tears of laughter from their eyes and Ed asked her why she was really going out with Mustang."I have a score to settle.See,Mustang got my sister pregant and she had to get an abortion." Ed couldn't belive his ears."Roy Mustang did THAT!" "Yeah,well she said it was him.I really don't know." Ed decided to leave it there."Anyway I gotta' go find Al.Later!" "Later Ed!" Ed ran and left Lisa alone with her thoughts.She walked up to her car and drove home to prepare for her date,which was that night.Revenge is oh so sweet.

Thanks for reading.Review please.All views welcome.Do me a favor and go to and read a story named Dogman by tombrobber.Please. Anyway,second chapter is on it's way.All this really is is a long paragraph.Next one is better I promise


End file.
